Soul Exchange: Forgotten past uncertain future
by Shadow of Wolf
Summary: new Chapter is up! "SHUT UP! Its not about you it’s about me, you always treated her so good why not me I was your first,"
1. Like me

Written by Shadow of Wolf PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Shadow and this shoreline

Soul Exchange: Raven finds love

Chapter One: like me

Raven's P.O.V

"Asserath metrion zenthos, Asserath metrion zenthos." I chanted in meditation.

"RAVEN!"

I was knocked out of my meditative state landing on my butt in the living room floor.

I looked for the person who had called my name; it was Beast boy I should have known he always wants my attention. Probably thinks I like him like how Starfire likes Robin.

"What do you want Beast boy."

"Have you seen the remote? I wanna watch Rock"s movie Rundown."

"Beast boy that's still in theaters."

"Oh yeah, well then Raven why don't you and I go see it?"

"Sorry Beast boy I have something I need to do."

I got off the floor and Headed to my room seeing the disappointment on his green face. Up in my room I sat down on my bed and pulled a black book from underneath a loose floorboard.  
It was my diary and it held my deepest feeling, if I didn't block all of them off. I flipped through a lot of blank pages until I landed on 2 pictures that I had almost completely forgotten about, one was of Beast boy and myself hanging out at restaurant, I can't believe I actually had fun that day but Beast boy couldn't tell because of how I act. Maybe I should give Beast boy a chance? No he is just not my type he should just give up. Love is just not an issue for me but who knows things may change.  
The other picture was of a small blonde haired boy with intense green eyes waving a gloved hand with a goofy looking grin on his face, the boy was wearing a black vest, white T-shirt, and black baggy pants with matching black shoes.  
Who was this boy in the picture I didn't know him, yet he looked so familiar? He was actually kind of cute to bad he looked to be at least 7 in the picture. I bet he looks pretty hot if he is my age. What, no I didn't just think that I have to keep my emotions locked away; I shouldn't think that about someone I don't even know.  
Shadow that was his name, some how I knew but I still didn't know who he was he just a name and face in picture nothing special.

"RAVEN, COME QUICK THERE IS AN EMERGECY!" Yelled Starfire bursting into my room.

"Were?"

"On the far side of town the others are already headed there."

"Okay then lets go before they get themselves hurt." I tossed my diary over my shoulder and headed out ready to fight with Starfire behind me.

On the other side of Town---------------

Still Raven's P.O.V

We were in street downtown watching the boy's get their butts kicked by a cloaked warrior. He was just standing there; the others except for Starfire since she was with me were out cold. Seeing Robin on the ground made Starfire act impulsively though the cloaked person dodged her star bolts by leaping into the air. Starfire flew and tried a punch but the cloaked person caught it a delivered punch to her stomach, Starfire spit up some blood and she could have recovered from this but the person then used her arm to throw her into a building. Starfire was out like a light.

I guess it was my turn then

"Asserath metrion zenthos!" I said launching a parked car at the enemy who had now landed.  
He reached into the cloak and pulled out a sword slashing it in half. Then he began to speak.

"Asserath letrion zenthos!" He said. It was a guy and he used my spell.  
That's when I noticed he lifted up a car off the ground a sent it flying at me. Fortunately I ducked.  
I looked at the cloaked figure; he started to remove the cloak.  
I couldn't believe it, it was Shadow.

"I know you your name is Shadow."

"Nice to know you remembered me Raven because I'll never forget you and what you did to me. Now prepare yourself." He said pointing his sword.

"BANG!"

There was smoke everywhere. Someone grabbed me and the next thing I know I'm back in T tower with the others.

"How'd we get back here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but trust me its not over with Shadow."

"How do you know him?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I don't know he is apart of memories long forgotten. But there is one thing I do know he is just like me." I said and headed up the stairs to my room closing the big door, so I could be alone with my thoughts. I had already said too much to the others I never wanted to reveal that I am a half-breed. But this Shadow is a half-breed to so soon they'll find out but there have to be another way. I don't want them to know because this is my fight, but how can I keep this from them.

A/N sorry people but you'll have to wait. The real fight is in the next chapter. Please REVIEW


	2. A picture is worth a thousand memories

Hello, I'm back!  
  
Thank you reviewers. Your to kind. Oh and BTW metrion right, not letrion.  
  
Also Shadow wasn't his name originally it was going to be Jet but what kind of a name is that  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans  
  
Chapter 2: A picture worth a thousand memories.  
  
--Beast Boy's P.O.V---- ---his room---  
I sat in my bed looking at a picture I had secretly taken of Raven trying to figure out how I could help her and how to keep her from refusing my help.  
  
But she never lets anyone in, she refuses help even when she needs it the most. Like when I helped her defeat her father, along with Cyborg of course, she told us to leave when she knew she couldn't win without our help.  
  
I just don't understand her but maybe that's why I like her. Then again there are other girls out there, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Getting off the subject of Raven. This Shadow guy freaks me out he defeated Robin, Cyborg, and I in less then 5 minutes. This guy is going to be tough to beat but the question of the day is who saved us from him.  
  
---Someplace Somewhere---  
  
-Kain's P.O.V----  
  
"I'm coming for you. I will defeat you and eat your soul. You will suffer for all eternity my friend. And all because it will bring a little smile to my face."  
  
--Warehouse Downtown----  
  
--Shadow's P.O.V-----  
  
"Damn, she got away!" But that wasn't the real problem the real problem is how. She was mine I was going to defeat her. Who would dare interfere. I blasted the wall of the empty warehouse put a hole in it.  
  
She may have gotten away this time but I'll just head to where she lives tonight. I pulled a red ruby from the inside of my cloak, this ruby will allow me to defeat her. Raven is as good as dead.  
  
Hopefully I can destroy Raven before master Megus finds out I took his ruby he would be very angry especially with what I'm using it for. My master was never in favor of my hatred for the girl. Memories of my master started to flood my mind but I pushed them out if because if I thought of my master I would feel bad about what I'm doing. But it has to be done.  
  
I still remember the last time I saw her. That was when my suffering, my torment, and everything else began  
  
---FLASHBACK----  
  
--- The dark realm (looks kinda like raven mind with more ground) a six year old Raven and Shadow stood together on one of the floating piece of ground---- ---Normal P.O.V-----  
  
"Raven, you're my friend right."  
  
"Of course I am what would make you think differently?"  
  
"Kine said that you weren't my friend and I should stay away from you."  
  
"Well Kine is lying."  
  
"But Raven why would he lie he is my brother?"  
  
"I don't know but Shadow you and I we will always be friends."  
  
"For reals?"  
  
"I promise. You and I will be together forever."  
  
"I guess forever must be now." Said a black haired red eyed boy in a black trench coat and baggy pants.  
  
"Kine why would you lie to Shadow?" Raven proclaimed.  
  
"Because it is the truth." He said calmly.  
  
---END FLASHBACK----  
  
---Raven's room----- ---Raven's P.O.V----  
  
I had been staring at the picture of Shadow for hours but nothing came to me. You know they say a picture is worth a thousand words, to bad its not worth a thousand memories because I have known.  
I just don't understand who is he, why did he attack, and what is he after? I put my hand on my forehead thinking hard. I didn't think that my childhood trauma had caused memory loss.  
I couldn't remember anything at all other then his but when I tried really hard I could remember these glowing red eyes, the memory made me feel sad. This wasn't that weird to because my father had glowing red eyes but I only felt hatred for him the eyes in the memory were different they were the eyes of a friend.  
  
Author's note: don't flame about the FLASHBACK cut off it was planned. I couldn't give it away just yet. If you wanna know everything you better keep reading.  
And reviewers question should I show some more past or save it and have Shadow and Raven fight next chapter. Its up to you tell me in your reviews or e-mail me. 


	3. Punishment part 1

Okay lenme's Spirit this ones for you  
  
Also Kain and Kine are two different people but they do have something in common read this Chapter and you will find out.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Teen Titans, I do own Shadow though.  
  
And Shadow's sword is like a samurai's  
  
Chapter 3: Punishment Part 1: What I deserve.  
  
---Someplace Somewhere----  
  
---Kain's P.O.V---  
  
They'll fight soon. Hopefully they will destroy each other that will make my job all the easier.  
  
So I will let my little brother his revenge. But I will see him die in the long run.  
  
---A few blocks from the T tower----  
  
---Shadow's P.O.V---  
  
"I'm almost their, Raven. Soon we will fight and I will destroy you." I was on my way to where Raven and her friends lived taking my time of course. I was going to enjoy what I'd do to her.  
  
"Raven you must pay for my suffering!" I said in a harsh whopper my eyes getting teary thinking about what had happened to me.  
  
I had to shake that from mind though. I had to focus on destroying her then I will be free forever. But what if I loose and she kills me? I suddenly thought. Or if I kill her, her friends will definitely want revenge for they're fallen comrade. I guess I'll have to kill her friends first because only my life matters. Her friends are nothing more then stepping stones.  
  
I was getting closer soon she would be dead.  
  
----Beast Boy's P.O.V---  
  
"Team, we have to think of a way to defeat Shadow." Robin said.  
  
We were all sitting on the couch as Robin paced around talking.  
  
"But how? This guy seems to be a lot stronger then all of us. He even defeated Starfire and Raven." I say.  
  
"Maybe if we all work together this time we can over power him." Cyborg responded.  
  
"Yes, Cyborg is right. If we work together we can win." Starfire said agreeing.  
  
"No." Raven said in her usual tone of voice.  
  
"No, what Raven?" I asked.  
  
"No we will not fight together I will do this alone. He will defeat all just like before."  
  
"And what makes you think you'll be more successful by yourself. Is their something your not telling us about this guy?"  
  
"No." Raven said firmly. Then there was a sound of an explosion in the kitchen. We all stared at Raven because the explosion was a sign that she was lying and her emotions had betrayed her.  
  
"Alright," she said."After all of you got knocked out me and him fought. Shadow's able to use the same powers as me."  
  
"But Raven how can he do that. You told me that you were the only person with powers like that." Starfire stated.  
  
"I know I did say that Starfire but he is like me. Shadow is not completely human he is-"  
  
"BANG" Their was now a big gaping whole in the wall and standing there was Shadow.  
  
"Come to the roof, we will battle there." He said and flew up to the roof.  
  
"Team lets go kick his butt." Robin spoke.  
  
"Yeah lets send him back where he came from." I said excitedly as we made our way to the roof - ----- -----Raven's P.O.V----  
  
There he was standing in the middle of the roof. The cape he had was gone his new attire matched that of the picture I had.  
  
"Titans, are you ready to be destroyed?" Shadow asked pulling a red ruby from his pocket.  
  
The sight of this ruby made my head hurt so badly I drooped to one knee clutching my forehead. A wave of emotions told me to just let him destroy me, that I deserved what was coming to me, and I deserved this punishment.  
  
Author's Notes: please REVIEW 


	4. Punishment part 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry but I had to split it into to chapter because of length and suspense.  
  
Chapter 4: Punishment Part 2: Soul Exchange  
  
---T tower roof---- ---Beast Boy's P.O.V----  
  
Raven was on the ground clutching her forehead but I couldn't waste time checking on her we had to stop Shadow.  
  
Cyborg charged in blasting at him but Shadow jumped and landed on Cyborg's shoulder. He pulled out his sword an stabbed into my best buddy's arm, which stopped it from moving. Then he back fliped off of Cyborg pulling out the sword and landing behind him he slashed Cyborg's legs making sure Cyborg would not be able to move.  
  
It all happened so fast I could barely believe it.  
  
"No, Cyborg!" Robin yelled Running and throwing a punch at Shadow. But Shadow merely dodged and elbowed Robin in the stomach, Robin leaned over. Shadow gripped his sword preparing to use it.  
  
But a blast from Starfire and a ram tackle from me interrupted him. He was knocked across the rooftop landing on his back.  
  
"You'll pay for that you punks." He said.  
  
"Bring it on, you're not so tough!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh, really? He asked standing up. He put his sword away and clutched the red ruby with both hands. It began to glow which gave me a bad feeling.  
  
"Titans attack!" Robin yelled.  
  
Cyborg fired his blaster, which was attached to the arm that still worked.  
Robin threw his exploding birdirangs.  
Starfire fired a barrage of starbolts.  
  
He was toast I thought but just when the blasts were about to reach him a red shied appeared reflecting our attacks back at us.  
  
The blast sent us flying. I landed on the left side of Raven feeling an amerce amount of pain, I could feel that my shirt had been burned off by the blast. I couldn't move, I couldn't fight, and I couldn't protect my friends.  
  
---Raven's P.O.V---  
  
The pain in my head was agonizing. But it was starting to reside. I looked around Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had been defeated by Shadow. I had no choice even with the pain in my head and emotions holding me back I couldn't sit back an do nothing.  
  
I forced myself to stand and let go of my forehead then put my hands out towards Shadow as I tried not to fall back to the ground.  
  
"Azarath metrion zenthos!" I screamed lauching a dark energy blast.  
  
He flew into the air avoiding the blast.  
  
"Raven its all over, you loose. Now prepare to die." He stated.  
  
I fell back to my knees clutching my head again as Shadow aimed the ruby at me. He lauched the blast, I closed my eyes preparing for the end.  
  
But it never came.  
  
I heard Beast Boy scream and I opened my eyes to see that he had jumped in the way, taking the full blast. He was thrown off the roof by the force of the attack.  
  
"Beast Boy!" I screamed.  
  
"Fool, he should have stayed out of my way." Shadow said coldly.  
  
I couldn't believe it! Beast Boy was gone. He sacrificed himself to save me. I was in such shock over his act I did not notice the headache leaving me. Everyone deserves to live but Shadow didn't care, he had to pay an attacked with my strongest blast. He blocked it with a blast of his own.  
  
The explosion that ensued seemed to transport us to some sort of white room just me and Shadow.  
  
Shadow looked around the room. He looked scared. The ruby flew out of his hands an floated between us, then it blasted both of us. The pain was incredible and so were the things I saw.  
  
I saw Shadow when he was 7 or 8 giving a flower to a young me, But that never happened did it? Then I saw my young-self hugging him, no way this could not be. Finally the visions skipped a few years as I saw a 12 year old Shadow kiss a 12 year old me then he removed his lips and spoke, "I love you Raven. When I'm gone please don't forget me. Even if I change I will always love you. I know that only you can save me from my inner demon."  
  
The visions stopped as a voice spoke to us.  
  
"Shadow, it is I Megus. You will be punished for disobeying me. Raven, you shall be punished for not accepting your past. Shadow, your soul will be trapped in Raven's body until you accept the truth. Raven, your friend will not awake until you make Shadow's young hopes come true, I could not save him but maybe you can."  
  
----Shadow's P.O.V---  
  
As the torture of the ruby's beam continued I wondered what did Megus mean when he said I needed to accept the truth and Raven save me, from what. I'll kill Raven even if it means I will loose my soul she'll die.  
  
Some punishment.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: please review. 


	5. The 4 teen titans

Author's notes: sorry about the mistakes this chapter was rushed. But it will make sense of what happened to Shadow.  
  
Chapter 5: The 4 Titans  
  
---T tower roof---- ---Robin's P.O.V---  
  
When I awoke it was nearly noon, Shadow was gone, and everyone one was out cold. O quickly moved everyone inside, except Cyborg who helped me after I repaired his legs and Beast Boy because I couldn't find him.  
  
Cyborg and I put Raven and Starfire into the med room. Then we went looking for Beast Boy. We searched every room, it wasn't until we looked outside we found him covered in his own blood still unconscious with his shirt gone. We took him to the med room as well.  
  
"How could Shadow do such a thing?" I asked Cyborg.  
  
"I don't know. But he will pay for this. The bastard!" Cyborg responded.  
  
"Did you see what happened?"  
  
"No, the reflected blast knocked me out."  
  
"I saw what happened." Raven weakly startling us.  
  
"Raven rest. You're injured!" I said  
  
"You have to know. Beast Boy won't wake." She said before passing out.  
  
" What did she mean by that?"  
  
---Across town, Shadow's warehouse---- ---Shadow's P.O.V----  
  
"It hurts!" I screamed  
  
She was feeling sad and it causes me to feel like my heart had been stabbed. This was Megus's plan by giving her my soul I feel her emotions but as physical pain, he tricked me.  
  
Then I realized something. Megus told me about this spell long ago and there was a another part of it. If Raven dies I die to and she feels physical or emotional pain I feel it, I can still die on my own but now I had to worry about her dyeing an making me die.  
  
Before I even think of attacking Raven I have to break this spell.  
  
--Raven's P.O.V----  
  
I was dreaming. I was in a dark staring at a glowing white figure that looked like Shadow but it wasn't it was his soul.  
  
It made me feel warm, protected, and that I wasn't alone. But I hated Shadow yet his spirit seemed to be pure like my friends, not angry and hateful like Shadow.  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep. Beep"  
  
I awoke to the alarm.  
  
"Come Raven let us go help Cyborg and Robin stop whoever is attacking the city." Starfire said trying to hide her sadness for Beast Boy.  
  
I got off the med table and left with her. We met Cyborg and Robin at the exit and we all left the 4 teen titans.  
  
Author's notes: please review 


	6. Prepare

Hello I'm back so be prepared I will be updateing soon so I hope I haven't lost my faithful fans  
  
But before I update tell me what you want. Another look into Raven and Shadows past, Continue the main storyline from Shadow's P.O.V.. 


	7. Partners part 1

Short but sweet  
  
Don't own teen titans.  
  
Chapter 6: A bite to eat  
  
-----Raven's Room------ --------Raven's P.O.V------------  
  
"This all began with Shadow it will all end with Shadow." I said to my to Starfire.  
  
It had been 2 days sense Shadows attack. Beast boy still was in a coma and Shadow was no where to be found, well at least his physical form his soul still resided in my body and hated that thought.  
  
"But Raven if killing Shadow is the answer how are we to locate him?" Starfire questioned.  
  
"To tell the truth Starfire I have no Idea."  
  
"Then what should we do till then"  
  
"We sit and we wait."  
  
------Downtown Warehouse---------- -----Shadow's P.O.V-----------  
  
I should probably leave this place and have some fun but I'm pretty sure the Titans are searching for me, an especially Raven. But still it would be nice to stir up some trouble.  
  
I smiled to myself as I left the ware heading for a burger place.  
  
-----Burger place --------  
  
I sat at a booth in the corner of the place as some blonde guy came and sat down in front of me. He was dressed exactly like me except he had a black bandana. His blonde hair was messy and he was kind of skinny, he was just as tall as me and his eyes were blue.  
  
"Who are you and why are you sitting here?" I asked.  
  
"Names Kyle and if you don't like just get up and leave." He responded.  
  
"And what if I just sat here and beat you up?"  
  
"Then I would have to give you a dollar for having the balls to do it."  
  
I laughed. This guy was being a smart ass; a conversation with him could be fun. --------Downtown----- -----Raven's P.O.V-------  
  
We had been waiting for any sign of trouble and well we got it, in the form of the Hive troops: Gadget, Mammoth, and my rival Jinx.  
  
They had forced out of the tower and down town. Cyborg was battling Gadget while Starfire and Robin fought off Mammoth, which left me and Jinx to our battle.  
  
I fired a dark energy blast, but her pink blast sent me crashing through the wall of some burger place.  
  
I lied on the unable to move, her blast had paralyzed me. I could only move my head so I looked around for some help but found something much worse.  
  
"SHADOW!" I yelled.  
  
He was staring at me from across the room holding his side, as Jinx flew in through the hole preparing to finish me off.  
  
"I guess this is your unlucky day Raven." Jinx said wickedly.  
  
She raised her hands over her head and began to charge up.  
  
I knew this was the end, I couldn't move and if she didn't kill me Shadow would.  
  
It's in fates hands now.  
  
-------Shadow's P.O.V. ----------  
  
What should I do? Let her die or save her.  
  
With out even noticing I had delivered a swift kick to the side of the pink haired girls head she was down and out.  
  
I turned to Raven looking her right the eye and then.....  
  
A.N. ---Chapter 7 coming soon. Please R and R and tell me what you think should or could happen next 


	8. Partners part 2: Shadow joins the team

Chapter 7: Everyone makes plans  
  
"Raven I wish to become a member of the teen titans.  
  
-------Raven's P.O.V.-------  
  
What did he just say? I must need my hearing checked, because I though I just heard Shadow offer to join the team and the thought was so overwhelming I passed out.  
  
--------3 hours later--------  
  
When I awoke I was in my bed and someone was sitting next to it watching me, it was Shadow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I yelled  
  
"Watching over my team mate." He answered calmly.  
  
"What did you just say? There is no way you would ever be apart of the team!"  
  
"Sorry but I am, I defeated the members of H.I.V.E and then I told Robin I decided to give up my evil ways and suggested he let me on the team to keep an eye on me."  
  
"It can't be true; I'll talk to Robin about this."  
  
"Do whatever you want partner." And with that remark he left.  
  
------Shadow's P.O.V.------  
  
I can't believe I joined the Teen Titans, but it was the only way to make sure that nothing bad happens to Raven while my soul is inside her.  
  
Well it could be worse, Then again I am working with my enemy and that's pretty bad. But I shouldn't let that get me down it's not like I have to enjoy it.  
  
"Ahhhhh."  
  
From the pain I was feeling throughout my body Raven had probably talked to Robin and was seriously pissed. Why do I have to feel these emotions as pain? It's not fair, her friend was only put to sleep which is a very simple spell to break and I get this. I wonder maybe if I wake the green guy she might stop hating me. Yeah, that's the plan get on her good until I can break the spell and attack.  
  
After a while the pain went away. I think I will call Kyle after I take care of Beast Boy.  
  
------Dark Realm (Raven's home) -------  
  
------Kyle's P.O.V. ---------  
  
"Master I have Shadow thinking I'm his friend. What should I do now?" I asked the man who taught me how to fight and use my unique powers. His name was Kain he always was hidden under a cloak so I didn't know what he looked like but he was hugely power and so were his brothers Kruger, Kine, and Krag, I heard a long time ago there was a fifth brother but Master Kain never mentioned him.  
  
"Become friends with the titans and turn them against him if Slade is not successful with his plan." He answered.  
  
"We're working with Slade?"  
  
"Of course not but I've been spying on him and his plan just might work."  
  
"Master Kain what about Xeno and Kieran won't they try and stop us and what if Slade and I fail?"  
  
"Then Kyle you'll just have to destroy them all."  
  
A smile spread across my lips.  
  
------Slade's hideout--------  
  
"All I need is Blackfire and I can set my plans in to motion, it cost me a lot of cash to get you H.I.V.E out of jail now I need to bust Blackfire out.  
  
-------Titan Tower-------  
  
-------Beast Boy' P.O.V. ------  
  
I awoke and the first thing I said was 


	9. He's Back

Chapter 8: He's Back  
  
-----Beast Boys P.O.V.--------------  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Well I'm sure there is some food in the fridge, it might be blue and furry but food non the less." Shadow said calmly to me.  
  
Wait a second didn't Shadow try and kill me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Waking you up, I'm sure the others will be happy so you might want to go and tell them you are up."  
  
"Okay." I said cautiously, I was kind of scared of Shadow you know after him blasting off the roof. I got off the table and headed for the t.v. room (what else should I call it) everyone usually hung out there.  
  
As I entered the room no one noticed me at first. Cy was playing games, Robin was reading some book, Starfire was trying to talk to him, and Raven was meditating.  
  
I sat down next to Raven and took a deep breath moved close to her ear.  
  
"HEY, RAVEN HOW ARE YOU TO DAY!  
  
Her eyes nearly popped right out of her head as she fell over. I started to laugh and that's when I was tackled by Cyborg and Robin.  
  
"Beast boy, YOUR AWAKE?" They both exclaimed  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But how?" Starfire inquired.  
  
"I broke the spell." Said Shadow entering the room.  
  
Raven sat back up and stared at Shadow along with everyone else.  
  
----Raven's P.O.V-----  
  
What! Shadow woke up Beast boy. Maybe Shadow has changed, and since he is a good guy now maybe I can ask him how he knows me an why he tried to destroy me.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. See you guys later." Shadow said and left.  
  
"I think one of us should go with him." Robin said after Shadow left.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"He may be on our side now and may have woken up Beast boy, but he could still betray us, so one of us should keep an eye on him."  
  
"I have to agree."  
  
"It just a matter of choosing who should go."  
  
"Raven nor Beast boy can go, so that just leaves me, Cyborg, and Starfire."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Author's Notss  
  
I'll leave it up to you my reviewers who will walk with Shadow. So choose because only your choice, Shadow, and Kyle will appear in the next chapter 


	10. Just walking along

Sorry about being gone for so long. But I'm back so enjoy

Chapter 9: Just walking along

----Raven's P.O.V-----  
  
What! Shadow woke up Beast boy. Maybe Shadow has changed, and since he is a good guy now maybe I can ask him how he knows me and why he tried to destroy me.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. See you guys later." Shadow said and left.  
  
"I think one of us should go with him." Robin said after Shadow left.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"He may be on our side now and may have woken up Beast boy, but he could still betray us, so one of us should keep an eye on him."  
  
"I have to agree."  
  
"It just a matter of choosing who should go."  
  
"Neither Raven nor Beast boy can go, so that just leaves me, Cyborg, and Starfire."  
  
"I think I'll go goes." Robin stated." Besides I need to talk to Shadow anyway."

Robin left following Shadow.

--------Shadow's P.O.V------

Hanging around those guys is really weird. On one hand they're afraid that I might betray them on the other I just helped them again, I know they are really weirded out because of that heck I'm a little surprised my self.

As I walked away from Titan Tower Robin Ran up along side me.

"Here." He said and handed me a mask.

"Why?" I responded.

"You're a titan and you need to hide your identity

"I don't see any of the others wearing masks."

"They didn't go around hurting people before they joined the team."

"Fine!' I said and took mask proceeding to put it on. It looked like Robin's.

"Well aren't you going to leave?" I asked, continuing to walk as he followed.

"No let's talk, Shadow."

"No."

"Why did you help Raven?"

"Because I felt like it."

"But before you tried to kill her."

"So."

"So."

"Anything else?"

"A lot."

"Fine, I saved her because she has something very important to me."

"What's that?" Came the voice of Kyle.

I looked around and realized that we had walked to the restaurant were Kyle always hung out at.

"None of your business and that goes for both of you."

And that was the end of the conversation. Robin looked like he was about to say something but was stopped as the ground burst open, and some giant concrete dude came out of the ground.

"It's Cinderblock!" Robin said.

"Well see you guys later." Kyle said as he left.

Before I could react the Cinderblock guy threws a piece of sidewalk at me. Their was no time for me to get out of the way, but Robin tackled me as the Cinderblock flew past.

I quickly got up and unsheathed my sword, Robin pulled out his metal rod and we jumped up into the air a smashed our weapons into his head. He staggered back becoming dazed from the blow but he didn't so we both hit his legs causing him to flip forward into the hole in the ground he had made. I reheated my sword and Robin put away his metal rod.

I looked at Robin. "Thanks," was all I could say.

End Chapter

Author notes: Sorry about being gone for so long. Please review


	11. Protect me

**The Anti-titans saga**

Atually starts here enjoy

**Disclaimer: don't own teen titans**

**-Shadow's P.O.V.-**

**I sat in my room thinking about what I should do. Robin who had become sort of my best friend after he helped me he was the only titan I talked to Robin had suggested I should start talking to the others, to this I asked him why I mean why should I reach out to them they never reach out to me. He said that I DID TRY TO KILL THEM, but that was a month ago. I guess I have no choice I'll have to talk to the other titans.**

**AND THAT REALLY SUCKS!**

**Starfire maybe, Beast boy was kind of a dork, Cyborg no real opinion, and Raven (well if you don't know you haven't been paying attention) I hated her.**

**But I had to admirror the loyalty of her friends to her. I remember she once was a friend like that to me, but she tricked me.**

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

**t-The next day-**

**-Shadow's P.O.V-**

**I woke up being pulling out of my bed and being thrown into a seat. As Starfire shoved disgusting food into my mouth. I spit it out of course**

"**Starfire! What the heck are you trying to feed to me and why'd you get me out of bed?"**

"**Well, Raven wouldn't taste test for me so I hoped you would do it? PLEASE?"**

**Remembering what Robin told me, and wanting to show he was better then Raven I decided to taste test **

**(I still don't know how I survived)**

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away

**-RAVEN'S P.O.V-**

**-RAVEN'S DREAM-**

**Shadow was standing over her sword in hand, staring at her menacingly.**

"**Shadow, please don't..." She cried**

"**But Raven I've waited so long for this moment." He responded. As he stabbed the sword into me. I awoke shaking completely freaked out. As memories of my father flooded into my head.**

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

**-Downstairs –**

**-SHADOW'S P.O.V-**

**It seemed that by testing Starfire's food it made Beast boy and Cyborg realize I wasn't out to hurt them anymore (with Robin's help). We were laughing about the weird jelly she fed me when suddenly I felt huge amount of fear take me and the need to find Raven.**

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

**I quickly headed to her room and cut the door in half with my sword and put it back in its sheath as I ran in**

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

**Raven was shaking. I wrapped my arms around her putting her head against my chest. She stop shivering as she looked up at me our lips only so far apart. She started to move closer.**

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

**-RAVEN'S P.O.V-**

**I suddenly felt arms around me and stop shaking. I looked up to see Shadow but not the Shadow that tried kill me a Shadow that was here to protect me. I looked at him as a feeling I hadn't felt since Shadow and I were kids started to emerge as I moved closer. I had never felt this way before I wanted to ,NO I NEEDED to be close to Shadow, as I moved closer all I could think was **

"**Shadow don't leave me" I whispered**

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	12. Good or bad: Shadow's Choices

**Chapter 10 Slade and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: don't own titans do own Shadow.**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

**Recovering from whatever daze I was in I pushed Raven away and headed for the door I needed to take a walk. Unfortunately I was stopped by Beast boy who was blocking my way out of the room.**

"**What did you think you were doing to Raven?" He asked. I assumed Beast boy had a thing for her.**

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

"**Nothing BB Raven came on to me."**

"**Liar!"**

"**Ask her then."**

"**Raven, he IS lying right, RIGHT? **

**Raven's P.O.V**

**I didn't know what to say. Shadow DID hug me BUT, I DID try to KISS him. My lips on Shadow's I tried not to smile at the thought. Wait I don't like Shadow what the hell am I thinking.**

**I could see the anger in Beast Boy's eyes since I didn't answer his question he stared at me so I looked down. He must have taken this as my answer cuz he began to speak.**

Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
Three times I've seen a conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time, too late

"**Raven, I thought that you cared about me but I was wrong. You want this Jackass."**

"**What! You got it all wrong she doesn't want me she is just slutty. Shadow said.**

" **Shut your mouth!" Beast boy yelled.**

" **Make me." Shadow responded.**

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

**Beast boy responded by turning into a monkey he jumped on head pulling at his hair. Beast boy jumped off causing Shadow to fall over. Then BB turned into his Gorilla morph grabbed Shadow and threw him into the hallway.**

"**Stop, please!" I yelled to Beast Boy.**

"**Raven, I'll prove how much I care about you, that I'm the one you should love!" Beast boy said as he slammed Shadow into the wall.**

"**Beast boy you better back off before I teach you a lesson." Shadow breathed.**

"**Stop it!" I yelled again but I was ignored again.**

Ignorance and Understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But whos left? To stop the bleeding  
How far will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time, too late

**Shadow's P.O.V**

**I didn't want to hurt Beast boy but I had no choice. I called my sword to me and slashed Beast boy across the chest. This caused him to let me go and stumble back.**

**Beast boy then transformed into his mutated beast form. He charge me and punched a whole in the wall as I dodged he smashed up the entire hallway trying to bash my face in. Deciding to end the fight I struck Beast boy in the head with the dull side of my sword 6 times in the head hard consecutively he stumbled but recovered finally hitting me in the chest I fell to the floor hard. I pulled me self to my as BB prepared to finish me off with a tackle.**

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe

**But was blocked by a black barrier. I took this moment to charge my sword with energy and struck Beast boy in the chest hard with the dull side. It flipping him over and turned back to normal.**

"**What's going?" Robin said. The noise must have become to loud for them not to pay attention to.**

"**He was bad mouthing Raven." Beast Boy said rising to his feet.**

"**Shadow you said you would lay off."**

" **Hey you don't control me, I do what I want when I want."**

" **That's a good point but we are supposed to be a team we need to get along!"**

"**I was doing fine before I teamed up with you!"**

This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless  
Tell me: so

"**You guys are lucky I decided to stay, or have you forgotten I defeated you, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven on the roof of your own building."**

"**Yeah but you had that ruby. So maybe that's why you joined because you couldn't fight us without the ruby."**

" **I'm more then man enough to fight without if, Robin. And I'll prove it."**

**I charged Robin with my sword. I slashed with my sword but he blocked with his staff/pipe. I continued to slash away as he backed up until I slashed it in half Robin jumped back, I quickly dashed forward with my sword charged slashing horizontely, but Robin had also charged slashing in an X with the two pipe halfs.**

What have we done  
We're in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel

**Raven's P.O.V**

**They were both just standing their after they had attacked eachother. Cut opened up on Robin's face and his shirt. A nasty bruise looking bruise was on the side of Shadow's face.**

"**I'm gone!" Shadow said starting to walk away.**

**What Shadow was leaving and it didn't sound like he was just going for a walk. But why should I care. I suddenly felt the need to say something but I didn't I just watched him walk away.**

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe

**downtown/warehouse**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

**It had been 2 hours since I had left**

**For some reason those 3 H.I.V.E kids attacked me and forced me into some warehouse. **

"**Hello Shadow." Said a unfamiliar voice.**

**I looked around my eyes landed on a teenage girl and I knew her from the Titans files her name was Blackfire she was Starfire's older sister.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**To offer you an opportunity for revenge on the Titans."**

"**I can take care of them anytime I want."**

"**Not by yourself," came a new voice," You tough that why I want you to lead my team on mission to destroy the Titans."**

**I was forced to look around once again. Slade appeared in front of me.**

"**I know you can't fight with your soul in Raven, so I will put it back in your body if you lead my team."**

**I didn't have to think the choice was clear.**

"**I'm in." I shook hands with the devil.**

**Slade blasted me. I could fell it my soul returning it was amasing. Now I can kill Raven and could defeat Robin he impressed me earlier I had to fight him again.**

"**So who's on this anti-titans team of yours, Slade."**

"**Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, amd Blackfire."**

**I turned to Blackfire.**

"**Go get the others it's time for battle practice."**

**With their help I will crush titans**

**Author notes**

**And so starts the Anti-titans saga who wil win who will defeat who, place your bets. Please review tell me who you want to see fight the fight chapters will be a songfics so tell who you want to see fight and the song they should fight to. **

**P.S. should I bring Terra into the story**


	13. Walk Alone

**Anti-titans saga**

**Chapter 12: Black fury**

**Disclaimer: don't own titans do own Shadow. And last chapter was actually chapter 11.**

**Also don't own "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green day**

**----Shadow's P.O.V-----**

**My team was good no question, but could we really stand against the titans.**

**Currently I had Blackfire sparing with Mammoth. Mammoth was strong but he was also kind of stupid (he really is) Blackfire was smart, strong, and fast he couldn't win without an advantage. Plus Blackfire needed to train in different ways and learn a lessons in humility (Of I'm one to talk).**

**"Blackfire, don't fly or use your energy blasts. I want to see what you can do fist to fist." I said.**

**Blackfire did as she was told Slade made very clear to my team that they would follow all my orders. Blackfire used a hit and run strategy since she couldn't fly or used blasts and Mammoth was just striking without thinking.**

**"Mammoth let her come to you use your body, defend until your ready to make your strike."**

**"He's too dense to understand the concept of not barreling around like a big Gorilla." Commented Gizmo.**

**But Gizmo was wrong Mammoth did listen allowing him to finally land a punch on Blackfire which sent her into the wall. She got up quickly she was furious.**

**"Calm down Blackfire. We all have worked hard today you can take a break now."**

**"Finally, you have been working like crazy for the past week." Blackfire said.**

"**Yeah, so you know each others strengths and weaknesses so that we are a better team. Understand Blackfire?"**

**" Yeah."**

**"Good, now I'm going for a walk."**

**I left the warehouse and began my long walk.**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

**It was dark out I started to think about all that had happened since I came to this city... Because of Raven I was here she took everything from it's her fault.**

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

**I want revenge for what happened but I can't shake these thoughts I've been having, like why did I almost let Raven Kiss me or did I kiss almost her.**

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

**I don't understand why, I just want to be alone. But I Know deep in my heart I want someone to care about me my father died before I was born, my mother died giving birth to me, and all my brothers hate me and hate them to I wish they were dead.**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone.

**But the real question was the one I had been avoiding did I want Rave to be the one that cared for me or did I want to kill her?**

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone._

**Further down in the middle street I could see a girl: purple hair, pale skin, an annoyed expression on her face. I ran towards her as a Semi-truck came up right behind her my heart began to beat fast as I just reached her and passed right through her as the truck came at me.**

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

**I just barely avoided the Semi by jumping over it. I thought Raven had come looking for me. I thought she cared like when we were kids. She was my only friend but it was my imagination it was a lie!**

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

**I can't believe I even care. She means nothing to me. I don't care what happened to her she betrayed me! And I will always carry this pain! A scar of pain Raven put upon me. I started to cry but kept walking.**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone._

**I don't want to be alone but I must. I will never get close to anyone ever again, I don't think I can.**

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  


**No. I can't mean that but the only person I've ever been truly close to is….**

**----Flashback-------**

**(Kid Raven and Kid Shadow in alone in her room)**

**"Shadow you're my best friend." Said young Raven**

**"You're my best friend Raven, and stay by you forever."**

**"Really, Shadow? Cause I wanna stay by your side as well.**

**"Yeah, I need to be with you."**

**"Shadow promises me we will always be friends."**

**"I promise Raven. Best friends forever!"**

**----End flashback------**

**Some promise. She doesn't remember the promise, she doesn't remember our friendship, and she doesn't remember me and the betrayal. I fell down on the ground as the tears flowed uncontrollable.**

**"RAVEN WHY!" I cried**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

**It took all my will power to pull my self up and back together. I turned around a headed back to the warehouse.**

**----Back at the warehouse----**

**"Alright no more delays. You will attack the titans in 2 days." Slade commanded**

**"Alright." I said**

**In to day the final confrontation would begin.**

**Raven I promise you only one of us will walk away from this battle.**

**---Author notes-------**

**Hey what do you people think of Kyle?**

**The next chapter will be about Raven. What song should that chapter be to and why?**


	14. Missing you

**Disclaimer don't own teen titans**

**This is a Chapter is a Raven Chapter enjoy**

**And what do you guys think of Kyle from earlier chapters**

**Anti-titans saga**

**Chapter 13: missing you.**

"**Shadow where did you go, I wish I could speak with you about what happened. The feelings I felt were uh…good, but wait that's not what I won't to talk to him about I want to know about our past together what were he and I friends or something more.**

**How can you hate me Shadow when I can't remember what happened between us. Was it really that bad?**

**I looked around Shadows room but found nothing of interest until my eyes landed on a small chest I walked over to it and opened it. Insider were 2 lockets one said metrion the other letrion so I picked metrion sense it obviously referred to me letrion must be Shadow's family name just as metrion is mine but no else besides Shadow, myself, and others from Azarath know that.**

**I opened the locket inside was a picture of myself and Shadow suddenly my head began to hurt.**

**------Flashback------------- (young Shadow Young Raven)**

**----Young Raven's P.O.V------**

**-----Dark realm-------**

**"Shadow where are you?" I called. I had been searching for him for quite some time.**

You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...

**"Over here Raven." He was sitting on a rock waiting for me. Shadow looked so cute with his short blonde hair and innocent green eyes he was my one and only friend I don't know what life would be like without him. We became close friends quickly after I learned he was also a half breed, after I learned he was just like me. **

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

**I quickly made my way over to where he was; as I walked over I tripped over a small rock and fell flat on my face. Shadow laughed. I quickly got up and smacked him in the head he apologized and hugged me; this made me smile and blush.**

**"Raven I have something for you," He said softly as he stopped hugging me and held my hand, "Please, he started to blush," Keep this with you always." He placed a locket in my hand with a purple jewel; he let his hand stay on mine for a little while longer which I enjoyed a lot.**

Have you forgotten all I know

and all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

and touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

**I opened the locket, inside was a picture of he and I together. I turned my back on him and hugged the locket to my chest knowing I would treasure it always.**

"**Shadow, thank you. I love it." I said softly. Shadow was so sweet I couldn't believe he had given something so beautiful. How could he be so good to me?**

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

**----------End flashback---------**

**-----Still Raven's P.O.V-----------**

**Went into Shadow's bathroom and washed my face. Then took a look in mirror but I saw Shadow's face he held the locket and I unconsciously put it on I smiled and he smiled.**

I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you

are taking over

"**Shadow I miss you."**

**Author notes**

**That was Raven's imagination she didn't really see Shadow.**

**What do you guys think of Kyle from earlier chapters?**

**And what song should I use in the next chapter will start the fight between Shadow's team and the titans, so tell me who you want to see fight. (Please don't vote Shadow versus Raven they'll fight eventually) **

**Here are the teams if you forgot**

**Shadow's team**

**Shadow**

**Blackfire**

**Jinx**

**Gizmo**

**Mammoth**

**Slade (can only fight robin but if you don't want him to fight he will just watch Shadow's team fight the titans:**

**Titans (you should already know)**

**Robin**

**Raven**

**Beast boy**

**Starfire**

**Cyborg**

**Also don't forget what song the fight should be done to or should I do this chapter without the song.**


	15. Share the pain

**Anti-titans saga**

**Chapter 14: Share the pain**

**Author's notes please R and R the next chapter the attack begins.**

**This chapter was to offspring's "Staring at the Sun"  
**

**----Backfire's P.O.V-------**

**-----Her Room -------**

**Man! That Shadow he is something. He is so cute and smart and strong. It would be nice to wrap him around my finger. Then again he seems too rebellious even though he is our leader. Well a good relationship sometimes requires conflict so I will go and make him mine.**

**So I left my room for Shadow's preparing to share some of my battle techniques if need be (Yes that was an innuendo) after all he did make me second in command we should learn to work together, and I was very interested in him.**

**As I walked in, I didn't knock because I wanted to surprise him. Found Shadow standing over a shredded Purple cloak, kind of reminded me of Raven's, oh wait a second Slade had said something about Shadow wanting payback on Raven.**

"**So you shred your girlfriend's clothes?" I asked to mess with Shadow**

"**Blackfire what are you doing in my room?" He asked not acknowledging my question.**

"**Nothing just looking for you, my leader." I said this in my most seductive voice.**

"**Don't try that on me I looked over all the information on you back in titan tower."**

**Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them  
**

**"So what did the titans say about me?" I had to know.**

**"Sister to Starfire, extremely manipulative, and has never beaten Starfire since she came to earth."**

**"Starfire got lucky it won't happen this time, Shadow."**

**I said this as some familiar feelings came feeling I though I buried. in front of Starfire my parents were sweet they hated me. Tears began to drip down my face as I hung my head letting my hair hide my face. As the feelings over took me I charged Shadow.**

**  
If I seem bleak  
Well you'd be correct  
And if I don't speak  
its cause I get disconnected  
But I won't be burned by the reflection  
Of the fire in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun  
**

**"Blackfire, what are you doing?" asked Shadow as I tackled him to the floor.**

**"SHUT UP! It not about you it's about me, you always treated her so good why not me I was your first daughter you should have loved me no you loved her. Everything I did was for you but you never showed me any admiration and if you did it was because Starfire was around." My feelings my true feelings were coming out but why am I breaking down in front of Shadow.**

**"I hate you mother and father that's why I left to get away and prove you wrong about me. "**

**When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
There's more to living than only surviving  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying  
**

**------Shadow's P.O.V----------**

**This is bad she's tackled me to the ground and she was probably going to pound me into the ground for my motivation attempt. I waited for the pain but it never came black fire began to yell about her parents and sister. looked at her she was crying, Blackfire was crying. I slowly wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. She quickly pushed herself off me and got up.**

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She screamed.**

**"Blackfire calm down." I reasoned.**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Listen Blackfire, just let it go. Your parents aren't here. Calm down, maybe if you tell me what happened with you and your parents you will feel better.**

**"NO!"**

**Though you hear me  
I don't think that you relate  
My will is something  
That you can't confiscate  
So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated  
By destruction in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun**

**She fired a blast at me and I dodged. I quickly ran out the room her chasing and blasting right behind me. Blackfire chased me until we reached the training room, she tackled me and we rolled around when we stopped I was on top of her and pinned her arms to her sides.**

**"Blackfire, talk to me please!"**

**"No! I just want to run, run until I don't know who I am anymore."**

**When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
There's more to living than only surviving  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying**

"**What happened between you and your parents Blackfire."**

"**On my planets girls who look like I do are rare**

**and are considered to be cursed and my parents treated me as such, not in front of Starfire of course so my little sister never knew so whenever Starfire would ask what's wrong I would say nothing because I didn't want my sister to know my pain, Starfire was the only person who loved me."**

"**Then whey do you fight with your sister?"**

**"Because my blood his cursed and she is pure I want her to hate me like mother and father if she continued to love me my mother might have diowned her."**

**"But aren't your parents dead now."**

**  
Though you hear me  
I don't think that you relate  
My will is something  
That you can't confiscate  
So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated  
By destruction in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun**

**"Yes but the republic of Tamaran might rise against her if they saw the love she had for her dishonorable sister." She was still crying.**

**"And you love your sister that much."**

**"Yes and no, this is the life I have accepted my sister and I are destined to be enemies forever!"**

**Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them**

"**Blackfire," I said in a soft compassionate tone," I don't think Starfire would care she just wants her sister back."**

**  
"Your on to talk what about you and Raven!"**

"**That's different."**

"**How?"**

**  
"I'll tell you."**

**  
If I seem bleak  
Well you'd be correct  
And if I don't speak  
It's cause I get disconnected  
But I won't be burned by the reflection  
Of the fire in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun**

**I told Blackfire about my past it shocked her, but it also quelled her rage.**

**"Shadow." She said gently as she reached up and touched my face. She sat up and kissed me gently on the lips.**

**---------Blackfire's P.O.V----------**

**I knew the moment my lips touched his I had to be the one to fight Raven.**


End file.
